What is the coefficient of $a^2b^2$ in $(a+b)^4\left(c+\dfrac{1}{c}\right)^6$?
Explanation: To find the coefficient of $a^2b^2$ in $(a+b)^4\left(c+\dfrac{1}{c}\right)^6$, we need to find the coefficient of $a^2b^2$ in $(a+b)^4$ and the constant term of $\left(c+\dfrac{1}{c}\right)^6$. Using the Binomial Theorem, we find that these are $\binom{4}{2}=6$ and $\binom{6}{3}=20$. The coefficient of $a^2b^2$ in $(a+b)^4\left(c+\dfrac{1}{c}\right)^6$ is the product of these, or $\boxed{120}$.